


How to Tell if a Guy Likes You

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rose encounters the 5th Doctor.





	How to Tell if a Guy Likes You

Rose Tyler was leaning against the counter; her elbows were going red from being there so long. She was wearing the standard Bleak's uniform – khaki pants, a dark green polo shirt and a baseball cap. Rose had her long blond hair in a ponytail peaking out through the back of the hat. It was an excruciating slow day. No one had been to buy and her manager was in the office watching the telly. So Rose was taking advantage of this and catching up on reading the latest gossip and teen magazines.

The teen sighed as she read the title of the main article of the magazine, 'How to Tell if a Guy Likes You'. If only Jimmy Stone would notice her, Rose thought. He was so dreamy. He had that punk look and dyed his hair funny colors and even had a beard. Jimmy said, well her friend that was a friend of his had said, that a talent scout was at Jimmy's last show and that Jimmy was going to make it big. Rose smiled dreamily. Mrs. Rose Stone. Okay, so it didn't have much of a ring to it, but who cared?

She brought her focus back to the article.   
_One: Notice his body language. Does your man never turn away from you? Does he lean forward when you talk? _

Rose crinkled her nose at the menacing check box next to the description. Jimmy usually got bored with her after she uttered a pitiful 'hi'. 

_Two: Listen to what he says. Does your man get nervous when he talks to you? Does he like to talk about himself?_

She glared at the box again. Jimmy Stone was confident when he spoke to her, when and if he did. 

_Three: Showing interest. Does your man take an interest in what you do? _

Wait, what the hell? Didn't number two just say he'd only talk about himself?

_Four: Eye contact. Does your man often stare into your eyes while you are having a conversation? Do you catch him glancing toward you after he's made a joke to see if you've laughed?_

Rose blew out a puff of air. Jimmy Stone looked at Trisha Delany more than her. Bloody fool.

_Five: Social networking. Does your man frequently chat with you on a site such as Myspace or Livejournal?_

Yeah. That was practically the only time her and Jimmy did speak. Though, they did chat a lot and he liked her jokes online. Why did no one care for her? She sighed. Why couldn't a good looking bloke just waltz into her life and sweep her off her feet?

"No, no, Tegan!" a shrill voice cried, "I absolutely will not!"

Rose glanced up over her magazine to see three people – a tall red headed boy who looked like he was in school by the uniform, a young lady with short black hair and a retro fashion sense, and a tall blond man wearing a cricket uniform with a celery stalk attached to the jacket. She cocked her eyebrow. This had to be the most bizarre group of customers she had ever encountered.

"But Doctor…" the girl whined in her thick Australian accent.

"Erm, may I help you?" Rose asked sheepishly. She felt like she was interrupting something important.

The three looked at her simultaneously. The ginger haired boy seemed offended by her question, the girl seemed slightly interested, but only slightly. The blond haired man, who was kind of cute, blinked a few times and stepped forward. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, my friend here is in need of a new wardrobe." He gestured to the girl, who waved. "It's going to be rather chilly at our next destination and she needs a nice warm coat." He stuck out his hand, "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"Rose." She said as if she was unsure of herself, taking his hand.

"Ah, Rose. That's a pretty name. Can you tell me what year this is?"

"2004." She paused. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better." The Doctor gave her a wide smile.

"2004?" the Australian girl commented. "Doctor, that's nearly 20 years since I was supposed to be at my job in Heathrow! How will I explain—?"

Without turning around, the Doctor called back to the girl with an authoritative voice, "_Tegan_, I made you a promise to get you back to Heathrow and I won't break it. Why don't you be aware of others around you, hm?" He paused. "21 years."

Rose chewed on her lip. These guys were nutters that they were. Why else would the girl be dressed like she just came from a fancy dress party as an airline hostess? The school boy doesn't say a word, only scowls, and the man, the Doctor, wears celery as decoration and doesn't know what year it is. Bonkers.

She pointed to the back, "Ah, should I get someone to assist you? I'm just a cashier you see. I just ring you up."

"Ah no, that won't be a problem." He gestured to the boy who was accompanying him, "Turlough will help Tegan. Won't you, Turlough?

The boy said nothing, but gave the Doctor a rather nasty look as he was dragged off by the Australian girl.

"Now, Rose." The Doctor smiled, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the counter. His blue eyes were gazing into hers. "What do _you_ like to do?"

Rose blinked. "I like gymnastics…"

"Gymnastics!" The Doctor repeated passionately. "That's quite a noble sport."

Raising her eyebrow, Rose asked, "How can a sport be noble?"

"Many ways!" The blond stranger smiled, and then changed the subject entirely. "Got any family?"

Rose shifted her feet a little. "Just my mum. My dad died when I was a baby. Car accident."

She could tell that the Doctor instantly regretted his words. He reached out and touched her shoulder, massaging it slightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you."

"It's okay," Rose shrugged. "I never knew him." After a pause she said, "So enough about me. What about you?"

The Doctor rocked on his heels and shoved his fists into his trouser pockets. "Oh, there's not much to say about me really."

"Well what's your _real_ name?" Rose asked quizzically, "The Doctor isn't a name. It's a title."

"That _is_ my name," he replied plainly.

Rose rolled her eyes. This guy was definitely mad. "Right then, well, what are you Doctor of?"

"Everything," he said happily, spreading his arms wide as if this explained it all.

"What? Doctor of philosophy, science, and osteopathy?" Rose folded her arms across her chest.

"Even doctor of lawn care!" The Doctor laughed loudly, but when he checked to see if she was laughing and noticed she was not, he immediately ceased. "Not making a very good impression, am I?" Rose shook her head. "Let's start over shall we?" He stuck out his hand once more for her to shake. "I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. I'm quite mysterious and very brilliant. I'm quite good at Cricket too." He beamed.

Rose felt like an idiot but grasped his hand again. "I'm Rose Tyler. I'm a cashier at Bleak's Department Store and I really like gymnastics." She noticed that his hand was slightly sweaty, but it was firm and calloused.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." 

Rose's heart missed an unexpected beat. Something about this _Doctor_ was starting to get to her. He was so cheerful. She could tell that he had a lot of talents, too. He was unique to say the very least.

"Who's that girl to you?" She blurted out rather brashly. 

"Who? Tegan?" The Doctor cocked his head toward the back of the store where his two friends were browsing through racks of clothes. "She's just my friend. A dear friend of mine. " The Doctor pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "Why?"

Her heart was thumping in her chest. What was going on? This shouldn't be happening? Not with some old crazy bloke like him. She should be getting the butterflies in her stomach feeling around Jimmy Stone! Why around this fellow, the Doctor? She found that she was at a loss for words. At that escaped from her lips were incoherent sounds. Without any sort of warning, the Doctor titled his head forward and kissed her cheek. Rose gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Here we are then," Tegan announce triumphantly. "One fur coat. Couldn't find anything to suit my tastes but I think this will do." 

Rose didn't say a word as she rung up Tegan's coat but could feel the Doctor's eyes driving into her. 

As the trio turned to leave, the Doctor grazed her hand and smiled, "I hope I meet you again someday, Rose."

She stood there speechless as the handsome man exited the store with his companions. Rose gasped as a thought crossed her mind. Without thinking she hopped over the counter and dashed out of the store. She glanced side to side, looking to see which way they could have gone. There! They were all turning the corner! She could just make them in time! She used her athletic skills and ran as fast as she could, waving her arms. "Wait!" she cried out, "Wait!" As she rounded the corner her ears were accosted with a strange humming noise. She stopped in the alley to catch her breath, sure they would be there. But when she looked up, no one was there. Rose spun around until she was dizzy and had to hold up herself steady against a wall. She must have made a wrong turn, yes that was it. Damn it, she thought. Now she'd never get to ask the Doctor her last question. She'd never get to see that brilliant oddball of a man again. 

Slowly, Rose made her way back to work, cursing herself for being so stupid.


End file.
